


Bittersweet

by azultheblue28



Category: Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azultheblue28/pseuds/azultheblue28
Summary: Deadend is able to meet up with some friends again. It's a bittersweet reunion for two though.
Relationships: Dead End/Perceptor (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Bittersweet

Deadend had gotten permission to cross the border as long as an Autobot was with him. That Autobot was thankfully Clobber. He was surprised to see how well the Autobots were doing as they walked down the streets. He didn’t exactly say what his plan was and just wanted to see how his former friends were doing. Clobber was on board, bringing him to Hot Rod and Whirl. 

He was at least glad to see they were well, working on construction and just having fun. Whirl was a bit busy helping lift some material that Deadend didn’t get to talk much. Hot Rod was red and yellow again, smiling and acting as if nothing bad ever happened. He was ecstatic to see the bot though, hugging and squeezing him tightly.

They had one more bot to see and it was Perceptor. He was thankful that Perceptor was last and hoping that maybe, just maybe, they could be alone. Warm memories flooded through his mind as he remembered the soft moments he spent with the blind bot. No one knew.

“Here’s where Perceptor has been staying!” Clobber gleefully announced. 

Deadend looked up at the building, recognizing Maccadam’s clear as day.    
  


“He’s taken over?” the Decepticon questioned, raising a brow.

“Yep! Felt someone should as Maccadam isn’t… with us anymore…” Clobber’s optics looked at the ground for a moment, frowning. She was quick to shake it off and grab Deadend’s arm, pulling him into the bar.

Bots around looked at the opening door. Those who were laughing and smiling, it faded into silence. Glares and anger bots sat in the seats, watching Clobber drag Deadend to the bar. Perceptor was standing next to the counter, on the other side, and cleaning a glass. 

Deadend could have leaped over the counter and hugged him at that moment. Just seeing the microscope was a breath of fresh air for him. 

“Perceptor! Guess who got to come to see us!” Clobber laughed, letting go of Deadend.

“Deadend. A pleasant surprise indeed. How are you doing?” Perceptor smiled, looking in his direction. 

“I’m fine.” Deadend huffed, trying to come across as if he didn’t care. He was thankful that he didn’t show his excitement as Clobber would have poked fun at him. The bot was NOT in the mood for that.

“Clobber, is it possible for Deadend to come into the back with me? I would like to talk to him privately.” Perceptor turned his helm a bit towards the bigger bot. He had placed the clean glass down on the counter as he prepared for the bot to say yes.

“Well Optimus said that he had to stay next to me since he’s a Deception… but you’re an Autobot! I’m sure he just wants an Autobot friend with him!” Clobber pushed Deadend a little, signaling to go with around the counter. Deadend looked over to Perceptor, watching the bot begin to head towards a back door. 

He turned back, seeing bots return to their conversations. Without much more thought, he followed Perceptor into the back. The door closed and found himself pulled into a kiss. Perceptor clutched desperately to him, wrapping his arms around the bot’s neck. Deadend couldn’t help but kiss back, it had been too long.

“Primus…” Perceptor murmured, pulling back. “I’ve missed you.” The scientist tightly squeezed Deadend, pressing their helms together.

“Miss you too…” Deadend mumbled. He could hear a soft chuckle from Perceptor.

“Still acting tough?”

“I am tough!” 

“I know.” Perceptor smiled sweetly, pressing another kiss against the bot. Deadend kept him longer, not knowing how long he’d have with the bot. The two stood, linked closely together. 

“Deadend... “ Perceptor pulled back again to Deadend’s dismay. “Why didn’t you join the Autobots?” 

The Decepticon furrowed his brows and frowned. Of course Perceptor would ask a question like that. Clobber joined them so why not him? 

“I… don’t belong with the Autobots. Even though Clobber joined you, I couldn’t. Something told me that even if I did, I wouldn’t be accepted.” 

“I’d accept you.” Perceptor’s sadden look struck Deadend in the spark.

“I know and I would have joined just for you. I just… didn’t want to cause trouble for you. I know how respected you are and I don’t want to be the reason you become an outcast.” Deadend held him tighter, gritting his dentea. He was terrible with his feelings and explaining crap like shit. Perceptor made everything easier however.

“I wouldn’t care if the world hated you or me. I just want to be with you.” 

Deadend stared back, words escaping from him to try and explain more.

“I’m sorry.” It was the only thing he was able to get out before trying to hide himself in the crook of the bots neck. A servo gently rubbed the back of his helm. 

“While we may be on separate sides, the feelings I have for you will never change. Understood?” Perceptor kissed the side of his helm, keeping a firm hold on the bot.

“Yeah. Loud and clear.”

“We should get back to Clobber.” Perceptor pulled away, getting ready to open the door again. Deadend took the chance to pull him into another firm kiss, desperately clinging on. Who knew when they would see each other again.

Perceptor simply melted into it, not pulling back anymore. Deadend was shaking, realizing that this may be the last and only time he gets to see Perceptor ever. The bot noticed, gently caressing his frame with loving touches. 

“I love you Percy.” Deadend sobbed, holding him tightly.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this out of my system.


End file.
